deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2 Multiplayer
Dead Space 2 Multiplayer was a 4 vs 4 Multiplayer gamemode that consisted of team-based matches, broken down into two rounds each. The teams took turns playing as the Titan Station Security Force (Human team) and the Necromorph horde. The Human team must achieve a variety of objectives while the Necromorph team must prevent them from completing their objectives. The Human team won by completing all objectives before the match time was up while the Necromorph team won if the Humans ran out of time. Summary Each match took place on a specific map and each map had it's own unique type of objectives keyed to it. Completing an objective will of an objective added the time to the game clock while also unlocking the next objective for the Humans. The objectives included a Human operating a panel uninterrupted for a setted amount of time, carrying a disk or information to a panel, entering the escape pods and damaging the containers and Markers. These are performed in a narrative order, giving importance to each objective and the whole scenario. The players from both teams could damage their allies with both melee and ranged attacks. The team kills are penalized with a -20-point modifier. This included during the grapple attacks. The players could also damage themselves and killing yourself incurred a -100-point penalty. The players gained or lost experience for their actions while in the game and could receive a bonus for winning a match. The point awards are: *Healing a Teammate: 20 points *Rescuing a Teammate: 20 points *Killing a Necromorph: 100 points *Assisting in a Necromorph kill: 25 points *Killing a Human: 300 points *Assisting a Human kill: 150 points *Completing an Objective (Human): 400-500 points *Winning a Round: 1,000 points *Winning Both Rounds: +2,000 points, total 4,000 points *Execution Damage Bonus: Variable. Determined by opposing players button mashing. Usually <100 points. *Killing a Teammate: -20 points *Suicide: -300 points (Human), -100 points (Necromorph) The players could use their experiences to unlock new suits, weapons and upgrades. Humans This team's goal was to complete all of the objectives before the time ran out. Their play style was similar to Isaac's with Kinesis and Stasis, but also included Multiplayer exclusive abilities like area of effect (AOE) Healing. But, remember that you could not pick the items up with Kinesis to shoot at the enemies. A great tactic was to stay in a group to easily dispatch the AI Slashers and enemy players. The Humans started with Stasis, a Plasma Cutter and a Pulse Rifle. The initial Stasis Module had a single charge which was upgraded as the player leveled up. The Plasma Cutter could be swapped out for the other weapons that are unlocked by reaching the higher levels. The first weapon to be unlocked was the Line Gun at level 7, then the Force Gun at level 11, the Seeker Rifle at level 17 and the Javelin Gun at level 28. The additional suits are also unlocked by leveling up. These are purely cosmetic and had no impact on gameplay. Human Multiplayer Weapons Player vs. Player matchmaking was inherently different from Single Player vs. environment so the players should be aware about the differences between the weapons as it was demonstrated in the Single Player campaign as it was opposed to the Multiplayer arena. The security officers always spawned with a Pulse Rifle and initially with a Plasma Cutter that they could swap out for different weapons when they unlocked them at the higher levels. Pulse Rifle The Pulse Rifle was the default weapon for the Human Security teams. It was always issued and could not be swapped out. The magazine capacity started at 50 and was upgraded to 60 at level 19. :Primary Fire: Suppression Spray ::The Pulse Rifle's primary fire was a high rate of hit-scan projectiles with a slight recoil. The rate of fire which was combined with the large magazine size made this weapon very useful in a wide range of situations. As always, concentrating fire on the limbs damaged the enemies more efficiently. The combined fire from multiple Humans could deal tremendous damage. This was a recommended tactic. Due to the damage that this did alone to a Pack and/or Lurker, it was best to spam the Grenade due to the normal fire being too slow to be effective. :Secondary Fire: Grenade Launcher ::The Grenade Launcher alternate fire launched an explosive projectile which had time to target and was affected by gravity. It used 10 ammunition per grenade. Any player or AI Slasher caught in the blast radius would be stunned which forced the Lurkers that are climbing on the walls or ceilings to lose their grip and fall to the ground. It also interrupted the charged ranged attacks from both the Puker and the Spitter. This was also good if a Spitter or Lurker moved back into cover and was unable to be shot with normal bullets while the grenades could be used because of it's splash damage to kill/damage the enemies behind cover. Plasma Cutter The Plasma Cutter functioned in Multiplayer exactly the same way as it did for Single Player as a versatile equivalent of a pistol. Remarkably, due to the higher pressure through Multiplayer to consider killing the enemies that was much more important than conserving ammunition, it's effectiveness as a weapon shifted from a primary weapon to special purpose deployment for emergencies. :Primary Fire: Single shot ::Fired a narrow cutting beam at a high velocity, dealing a moderate amount of damage. :Secondary Fire: Rotate array 90° ::Aligning this weapon so it was perpendicular to the limb being aimed at substantially increased the amount of damage dealt to an enemy. Doing so vastly increased the potential of the weapon. Line Gun Lvl. 7 The Line Gun was a heavier weapon with high damage potential. Like in the Single Player campaign, it fired powerful lines of energy that pierced through the targets and continued until they hit the level geometry. The Multiplayer version initially had a 5-round capacity which was increased to 7 at level 25. The weapon was hampered by a low fire rate, slow reload speed and time to target. :Primary Fire: Single Line shot ::The Line Gun's primary fire was a wide horizontal beam of energy that would heavily damage anything that it came into contact with. It pierced the enemies and would pass through them making it ideal for clearing the constricted hallways by aiming the band at the target's legs. It was capable of killing the AI Slashers in one blast by striking two limbs. This made it very effective at thinning the AI characters very quickly. It was also capable of killing the Pack members in one hit as long as one or more limbs are severed. The Lurkers could be killed in one hit if the beam contacted two or more tentacles. Otherwise, it would take two blasts. The Pukers and Spitters could take up to four blasts before succumbing. :Secondary Fire: Timed Mine. ::This weapon was a rather unwieldly and unpredictable one, but was extremely effective for maps with many corners such as Fuel Core. The Spitter was the only Necromorph capable of surviving an explosion from the Timed Mine. Every other Necromorph would be blown into chunks. Force Gun Lvl. 11 The Force Gun like in the Single Player campaign was highly effective in close-quarters combat. This was all of what the primary fire was good at. At far ranges, the primary fire of the Force Gun was completely useless, not even hitting the enemy or causing a knockback effect. It's primary fire was especially useful against the Pack who died from 2 shots. The primary fire also worked great against the AI-controlled Slashers. It knocked them down and took them about 3 seconds to get back on their feet. The Lurkers are also strongly affected by the primary fire due to their low amount of health. Against the Pukers and Spitters, the Force Gun had a stun effect, but took about 3-5 direct shots to completely kill them. Due to it's small (Initially 5) magazine size and slow rate of fire, the primary fire was not heavily recommended. The secondary fire could reach a lot further and did much more damage, but was too precise to easily use against the Pack. It was useful against the distant Lurkers and Spitters. It was better to start killing the Pukers with the secondary fire than the primary fire when they came in close. The primary fire to the Force Gun was not the smartest thing to use around the allies (Especially when traveling in a tight group) or to save an ally from a grapple due to the friendly fire. The secondary was not recommended either as it was too precise. :Primary Fire: Conical Force Blast ::Using a large kinetic blast, the Force Gun caused any nearby enemies to be blown to pieces with larger enemies such as the Spitters and Pukers to be forced back with considerable damage at close-range. Perfect for close-quarters combat, this firing mode could easily splatter the enemies to bits and knock the larger foes back, giving the player a few moments to recollect themselves. However, be aware that it was not very effective at long range, not even hitting an enemy and the wide-spread shot could easily damage one of your allies so staying in a tight group was not recommended. :Secondary Fire: Concentrated Force Blast ::Using a concentrated beam, the Force Gun shot through multiple Necromorphs, making it ideal for the closely-packed Necromorphs. Using only one round of ammunition, this firing mode was a great ammo saver. If in a closely packed group, it would be wise to use this firing mode as it did not have a wide-spread effect as the first firing mode and was more precise. However, it took a few moments to charge so having another ally cover for you while it activated was an ideal strategy. Seeker Rifle Lvl. 17 The equivalent of a semi-automatic sniper rifle, the Seeker Rifle was an unwieldy weapon throughout Multiplayer, but once mastered, could be a vastly effective one. It functioned exactly the same throughout Multiplayer as it did in Single Player and tactics through Necromorph killing remained largely the same. This weapon should only be used in the wide open maps such as Titan Mines and avoided in small maps such as Fuel Core and Academy. This weapon instantly killed the Pack members with 1 hit, took 2 shots (Or 1 if you hit a tentacle) for a Lurker and 3 shots for both the Spitter and the Puker. :Primary Fire: Single power shot ::Fired a single shot, dealing a large amount of damage. Aiming at the Necromorphs while in this mode still allowed for one-shot kills with enemies like the Lurker or Pack while allowing a faster reaction time, given that the Secondary mode was not active. :Secondary Fire: Scope Toggle ::Given that weapons in Multiplayer are generally accepted as un-upgraded versions of weapons during Single Player, toggling the scope on doubled the damage of the shot. Extremely useful for taking the ranged enemies out and also largely useful against the larger enemies which are the Slasher, Spitter and Puker. However, it was ineffective when toggled against the faster and smaller enemies. Javelin Gun Lvl. 28 This weapon did a large splash effect and should be used for the big Necromorphs like the Spitter, Puker and AI. This should never be used for the Pack members at close range. That was asking for team kills or 1-3 Red-RIG'd Humans. This was very dangerous for the Lurkers as well if you could get a clear shot and they would not pull their tentacles back. This should be used mainly on the Pukers and AI if you could use Stasis on a Pack Member or Lurker for an easy instant kill. Also, keep in mind that it took some time for the spear to hit the target, much like the Spitter's charged spit. It also used only one clip of ammo at the start so use it sparingly. :Primary Fire: 'Fired a single Javelin. :'Secondary Fire: '''Electrified the last fired Javelin. ::The Javelin also automatically detonated when it hit a target. The electrical burst also lasted for a briefer period than in Single Player. Necromorphs This team's goal was to prevent the other team from completing the objectives. These players are able to play as one of four kinds of Necromorphs: The Lurker, the Pack, the Puker and the Spitter. They spawned in the air vents similar to the Necromorphs in Single Player. The other computer-controlled Necromorphs would assist the players. The Necromorphs started with all 4 forms unlocked. These forms all had different respawn times with respawn times based on the amount of utility that each form had. Like the Human players, increases in rank would also unlock the enhancements for the Necromorphs. Grappling (All shown controls are in their default setting) The Necromorphs could grab their opponents by pressing X/A (PS3 and Xbox respectively) to jump (For the Pack and Lurkers) and the melee trigger to grab their opponents. For the Puker and Spitter, the jump button instead initiated a charge where the right trigger would grab if the target was hit. One on One, a full-health Human would always win a grapple. Both players are prompted to mash the A/X button. The Necromorph player mashed to do additional damage to the Human while the Human was attempting to prevent that additional damage. Humans below 50% health would usually lose a grapple to the Pack, Pukers and Spitters. The Lurker could execute the players below 50% health, but it required lots of mashing since it had little health. All Necromorphs could be killed while grappling and the Human was vulnerable to both healing or damage from the other players. However, they could not use the panels while being grappled. This made grappling a very effective tactic for the Necromorph team to run out the clock. The Humans could shoot the Necromorph off which if successful would end the grapple animation immediately and award the firing player 20 points for "saving" the ally. The Necromorphs could attack a Human that was being grappled by an ally. This greatly increased the chances of the grapple being successful or at least the death of the Human. The ranged attacks, especially the Spitter's must be aimed carefully to avoid hitting the allied Necromorph. If the Necromorph was killed, the grapple ended immediately. Once the grapple animation started playing, the victim could not be saved. Killing the survivor would only end the animation prematurely with the exception of the Pack and Lurker which could survive as long as the grappled Human was killed before they are awarded the kill. The Pack Controls *A + Right Trigger/ X + R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Right Trigger / R1: Melee Attack *Left Trigger / L2: Sprint *Right Bumper / R2: Not Used *Left Bumper / L1: Not Used *A / X: Jump *B / O: Not Used *X / Square: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Look Upgrades #Improved Melee Damage -Level 6 #Improved Pair Damage -Level 18 #Increased Health -Level 31 #Stasis Resistance -Level 48 The Pack had the shortest respawn around 3 seconds. They dealt impressive melee damage and their small frame made them difficult to hit. However, only 3-4 Pulse Rounds or a single good hit from a special weapon was enough to kill them. They could survive without their head. Stasis was very effective against them due to their low toughness. Lurker Controls *A + Right Trigger/ X + R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L2: Sprint *Left Trigger/ L1: Aim *Right Trigger / R1: Melee attack, Ranged attack when aimed *Right Bumper / R2: Not Used *A / X: Jump *B / O: Wall crawl *X / Square: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Look Upgrades #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 3 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 15 #Increased Pair Damage -Level 27 The Lurkers required about 4 seconds to spawn. They had slightly greater health than the Pack. However, their tentacles which must be extended to shoot are easily damaged at close range. Reduce the impact of this by not holding the "Aim" button down extraneously. The Lurkers could use ranged attacks to fire small needles which did decent damage to the Humans at a fast rate. Their ranged attacks launched a 3-shot salvo. The damage was greatly increased when more than one shot hitted, requiring precision aiming. They also had a melee and grapple attack like all Necromorphs. However, the Lurker's grapple was shorter than the other's and required the Human to be at a lower health if you want an execution. The Lurker's signature ability was being able to climb up the walls to provide additional mobility and more importantly better firing angles on it's prey. Utilize this in conjunction with your teammates to maximize the effectiveness of your Lurker. Lurker Tactics *Abuse the Lurker's ability to walk on the walls. It provided excellent firing angles and would catch most of the Humans off guard. If you could find a good firing position on a vertical surface overlooking a Human objective, you could easily take your opponents out by taking advantage of the massive damage from all 3 barbs making contact with the enemy. *Do not underestimate the Lurker's melee attack. If you wore a Human player out to the point where their RIG glowed red and there are no other players nearby, rush them and melee them to death, constantly running back and fourth on the walls to avoid Stasis or some kind of stun. *Just because your body was covered by a ledge as you fired at the enemies did not mean that your tentacles are invulnerable: One shot from a Line Gun and it was over. *Use Hit-And-Run tactics, jump at the team, attack the Human in the back and run away as the team began to open fire. This would cause chaos, giving the stronger Necromorphs like the Spitter and Puker to cause real damage. *The Pack had the longest execution if a fellow Necromorph was hit by Stasis, immediately grab the Human. This would allow the Necromorph to assist you in killing the Human and you got a kill. Puker Controls *A + Right Trigger/ X + R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L2: Sprint *Left Trigger /L1: Aim *Right Trigger / R1: Melee attack, Puke attack (When aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper / R2: Slowing projectile *A / X: Charge *B / Square: Not Used *X / O: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Look Upgrades #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 12 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 24 The Pukers had the potential to be the most powerful Necromorphs in Multiplayer. They had a fast melee attack that dealt heavy damage, a very effective grapple attack, a snare attack from their secondary fire which slowed the Humans near it's impact and a short-ranged chargeable puke attack that caused massive damage and multiple stuns. The Pukers took 6 seconds to spawn and they could take significant damage before dying. Puker Tactics *Combine attacks with your allies for enhanced effectiveness. *Spitter Charged Fire + Puker Snare Fire was very effective. *A Puker grapple attack was extremely effective. Use it on the damaged enemies to ensure a kill. *Due to it's size, the Puker was very vulnerable to Stasis and concentrated fire. Strafing while approaching an enemy minimized these risks. *When spawning from a vertical vent (From the walls), the Puker paused for a couple of seconds before you assumed control. This was a very vulnerable time for the Puker: A Human could put you into Stasis and kill you before you even get to move. Make sure that the area was clear before spawning or spawn on a ledge, out of the enemy's firing line. *The Puker's long-reaching, fast-swinging melee attack was excellent at killing the weakened enemies. *The Puker's execution was extremely fast. If a human had a yellow RIG, smack him one more time and immediately grab him, killing him before he could heal. *The Snare should be used non-stop on an Objective Item Holder. This would make them slower than ever. Spitter Controls *A + Right Trigger / X + R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L2: Sprint *Left Trigger: Aim *Right Trigger/ R1: Melee Attack, Spit (When aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper/R2: Not Used *A / X: Charge *B / O: Not Used *X / Square: Not Used *Left Stick: Move Character *Right Stick: Look Upgrades #Increased Execution Damage -Level 9 #Increased Melee Damage -Level 21 #Increased Ranged Damage -Level 35 The Spitters acted as a sniper for the Necromorphs. It took 7 seconds to spawn, but the high power of all of it's attacks made this worthwhile. It's spit attack caused significant damage and could instantly kill a full-health Human if a fully charged attack connected with the head. Hold the Fire button down to charge the attack. However, it was also the largest Necromorph and would often draw the attention of a whole team if it appeared. It was also very weak at close-quarters battles as it's huge form made it easy for the Humans to stun it until it died. It's melee attack was slower than the Puker's. The Spitters could move very quickly while charging and sprinting. Use this to your advantage. Spitter Tactics *Treat the Spitter like you would do in a sniper class in any other games: Get to a high point or a choke point with good cover and fire away. *Spamming the ranged attack could be useful for locking the Human players in a hit stun. The charged shots are more damaging than fast shots, but took more time to prepare. It would take 3 charged shots to the torso to kill a Human. *The ranged attack of the Spitter caused splash damage. Use this to your advantage when attacking groups of enemies or attacking with an indirect line of fire. *Due to the somewhat infamous reputation of the Spitter, the Human players would often go out of their way to kill you. Since it was hard to run away as the Spitter and took time to get back up to a ledge, kill your target quickly: Aim for the head before he could do the same to you. Slasher A.I. Due to the fact that some Necromorphs could be easily killed, the computer-controlled Slashers are added to assist the Necromorphs by attacking the Humans. This was extremely helpful due to the tendency to directly attack a Human player, spawn close to the enemies, re-enter vents to chase the Humans and assist you when surrounding them. Furthermore, the constant threat of the enemies could easily drain the Human team's ammo. There could be 3 or more AI Necromorphs and they would all be Slashers which are deadly at close range and could grapple the Human players. Therefore, the Necromorph team would have another tool to defeat the Human team because of their sheer numbers. Be cautious when maneuvering around the AI Slashers. They obstructed your movement and, when decapitated, their melee flailing could damage any players. Maps There are five maps included in the initial release, each with their own specific objectives. *Escape:' The Security Officers need to traverse a facility to a set of escape pods and escape from the USG ''Ishimura.[http://www.thatvideogameblog.com/2010/09/13/first-impressions-dead-space-2-multiplayer/ That VideoGame Blog: First impressions / Dead Space 2 multiplayer] *'Titan Mines:' The Sprawl Security Team was required to find the three separate components to a bomb in order to complete the process of destroying the Necromorphs and blowing an escape for the team open. *'Solar Array:' The Human team was ordered by Tiedemann to deliver the firing coordinates to the Solar Array. *'Fuel Core:' The Human team was on a mission to eradicate the Necromorphs by detonating the fuel core. *'Marker Lab:' The Human team must destroy the Marker experiments to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. DLC Maps Outbreak Pack The two additional Maps are included in the Outbreak package. The Outbreak package was free and available only for the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game. *'Academy:' The Sprawl Security Team was trapped inside the school and must activate the decontamination system in order to escape. *'Concourse:' The communications with the Gunship are down and the Team must construct a homing beacon before they are overrun. General Tips *The Necromorph players needed to make good use of their various forms and grabs to win. *If at all possible, split the Human team up, then have one player grab while the others ripped him apart from behind. *If the Humans are carrying an objective, use fast-spawning forms to mob them before they have a chance to react. *If the Necromorphs must destroy an object, use the fast-spawning forms as well and ignore the Humans as you inflicted damage on the objective. *Communication was the key for Necromorph or Human. Coordination was more important than personal skill. *If you spawn in a vent under fire, do not be afraid to retreat right back into the vent that you spawned from. While you would have to wait for an extra 5 or 6 seconds to respawn as each variant, it gave you time to rethink the situation and prevented an untimely death. Retreating into a vent also healed you so if you survive a fight, but badly injured, climb back into a vent to heal instead of entering the next fight at the brink of death. *For the Humans, the most important rule: Stay together as the Humans are weak when they are on their own. Communicate with and stay in sight of each other. If one died, the remaining three need to find a position and dig in to wait for the other to respawn. Do not keep pushing because it would make it easier for the Necromorphs to overwhelm your squad. *As a Human, check your corners. If there was a vent, watch out for any movement as this could be your best tactic if you are trying to get back to your team. *If faced with multiple targets, get rid of the weaker ones first. The Packs and Lurkers should be your priority. Though they are weaker in terms of how many shots that it could take to bring them down, they are the fastest and could cause havoc if they engage you at close range. *In an execution, due to the damage and rate of attacking, you would need at least 2 AI to assist in killing the Human. See also *List of Multiplayer upgrades in Dead Space 2 de:Dead Space 2 Multiplayer Category:Dead Space 2